


Instant Attraction {Satoru Gojo}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Instant Attraction:Anyone who has felt this instant attraction describes the experience as dramatic, intense and overwhelming. As psychologist Linda Blair says: 'The feeling can make you feel unbelievably alive. It can knock you flat in any situation, and you shouldn't view it with suspicion.’Instant attraction. That’s what Harry Potter had when he first saw Lyra Malfoy. But Lyra did not return the feeling.Then She met Satoru Gojo in her fourth year, and understood what Potter had meant. And in her case, Satoru understood exactly how she felt as well. Cause he felt it to.The INSTANT ATTRACTION.
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**_Intro_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on** **Gege Akutami** **’s story “Jujutsu Kaisen” and J.K. Rowling’s “Harry Potter”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to my disclaimer no less. Yeah, that just happened to me. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I put online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I do own my oc, Lyra. Who doesn't have a set appearance, (will obviously always have platinum blond hair and grey eyes), but if you want one, refer to the one in the cover. (and on that note, for some reason I always thought that Draco had blue eyes. Found out that was wrong when I searched it up, Is that only me?)**

**Warnings: Harry Bashing**

* * *

**Instant Attraction:**

**Anyone who has felt this instant attraction describes the experience as dramatic, intense and overwhelming. As psychologist Linda Blair says: 'The feeling can make you feel unbelievably alive. It can knock you flat in any situation, and you shouldn't view it with suspicion.’**

**Instant attraction. That’s what Harry Potter had when he first saw Lyra Malfoy. But Lyra did not return the feeling.**

**Then She met Satoru Gojo in her fourth year, and understood what Potter had meant. And in her case, Satoru understood exactly how she felt as well. Cause he felt it to.**

**The INSTANT ATTRACTION.**

* * *

“I don’t know why. But I just can’t stay away from you. When you enter a room. All I can see is you. When you walk by. My heart skips a beat. When you say my name. I feel weak in the knees. What are you doing to me?” He asked, trapping her against the wall.

The blond smiled. “I rarely say this. But I don’t know. But just because it’s an unknown, does not necessarily make it a bad thing?”

Satoru snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “It is, when I know that this time next year; I won’t be able to see you in any room, or know that my heart won’t skip a beat in a way that makes my pulse race. And I definitely won’t be able to hear you say my name.

* * *

**For Gojo Satoru, Gojo will be his last name, and Satoru his first. My reasoning for this is that the Gojo clan is called, well, the Gojo Clan. Meaning that Gojo is his clan name, and thus, his last name. Making Satoru his first name. And since fandom writes his name like this, Satoru Gojo, I’m assuming the rest are also in the same, (First Name) (Last Name), format. So that’s how I’ll also be using the rest of the first name, last names.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.**

**If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server: https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA**


End file.
